College Life Of A PokeMorph
by Hound Warheart
Summary: Ferno, a Flareon morph, is new to Shocker Community College. His life has gone from bad to hell. Only a few friends can help him.
1. Welcome to Hell University

**Well I seem to be doing good it the Pokémon division of Fanfiction, So I'm going to keep it up. Any way a little about Ferno.**

 ***Pulls up stats on computer***

 **Ferno: Marine on leave to complete college.**

 **Current Age: 20**

 **Favorite Vehicle: Marine Buffalo EOD truck**

 **Favorite song: Unknown.**

 **Okay so a little about him. Now lets begin shall we.**

* * *

 **Welcome to Hell University**

* * *

I sat in the front side of my older brothers borrowed Buffalo EOD truck. He rarely drives me in it. But since I've been home after my last tour of duty. My Staff Sergeant found out I didn't finish my degree and told to go and get it. His friendly towards me even though I am a Flareon morph.

"Hey there it is Ferno. Shocker Community College" Derrick, my human brother, said pulling onto the campus grounds.

I quickly noticed that it was rather quiet, though it being only the first week in August classes didn't begin until two weeks. Derrick pulled the Buffalo to a stop and turned it off.

"Come on. Lets find the dean and get you settled in" Derrick said hopping out.

I smiled as I climbed out. Since my mother and father died in a horrible car crash I've been on a self destructive path hoping I would get killed. But it is never as I should be. I walked to the back end and helped my brother get my luggage down. I had my basic clothing for classes except for weekends. Weekends I'll be on the track and football field doing my basic P.T. Next he handed me my backpack which held: my laptop, binders, notebooks, a book on basic stress relief, and an emergency stash of money. The last thing to be unloaded was your basic everyday clothes. He jumped down and grabbed my P.T. gear and headed for the entrance. I quickly pulled on my bag and grabbed my duffle bag of cloths and dashed after him. We entered the building noticing the deans office was directly at the front. We walked over to some unoccupied chairs and sat my stuff down. Once we did I heard a voice talking to itself.

"Hey an ugly person just showed up next to a hunky Marine" it said.

I couldn't catch the other end of the conversation. But the voice said it will come "talk to us". I knew the voice was interested in my brother soully. The voices owner came from around the corner. It was a human female about 5"5' around my height of 5"9'. She stopped right in front of us looking directly at Derrick.

"Hey soldier boy, my names Melissa" the girl said.

"Derrick its a pleasure miss. This is my little brother Ferno" Derrick replied.

"Yeah, yeah don't care. Tell about you" Melissa said sitting on his lap looking into his face.

"Excuse me. For starters get off my lap second of all..." Derrick said but was cut off by the dean coming around the same corner.

"AH! Mr. Huey so glad you made it. Ms. Donahoe get off him" he looking at us. Melissa got my brother and we followed the dean. We followed him back into his office which was decorated with pictures of him in Afghanistan with Thales Australia Bushmaster **.**

"So my name is Mr. Marshal, but since you two are from the Marines you can call me Sergeant Marshal" the dean said. I smirked and fought back a laugh that ended up being a nostril noise. Apparently he heard me and sighed.

"Yes I know that's funny, but back to the main topic. I need to give you your dorm room key, schedule, and map of the campus" Sgt. Marshal said pulling a file and searching for my stuff. After about ten seconds he found it.

"Here you go. Your dorm room number is C-1. And lucky you you'll be living in there alone until someone needs a room but here if no one comes after the first week. So after you get settled in feel free to explore and your fridge will get extra food from the nearby Marine base. Also I see your in my first period class which is History 101. I'll see you in two weeks" He said saluting to us. We saluted back and shook his hand.

* * *

I collapsed on to my new dorm couch. Derrick had helped me move and settle in and we walked around finding were all my classes were and he hugged me and departed for the base. I looked around my dorm. It wasn't fancy. It had: a medium sized kitchen, a medium sized living room, a bathroom to one side of the small hall and a master bedroom to the other side big enough for two separate beds. As I laid my head back I heard a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting any guests so I went and answered it. Upon opening it I found a note on my door. And it read 'I'm going to make this place Hell for you you ugly bastard. Welcome to Hell University. Class is in session August 20'. I waded up the note and tossed it into the waste basket. _Get. Now I do have to worry about getting out alive._

* * *

 **Probably not the best beginning but its a start. If you haven't read pokewarrior or lovers journey meh doesn't bother me. Anyway I'll see you all later.**

 ***Mightyena pokes head in***

 **Dillon: Hounds gay**

 **H:DILLON!**

 ***Takes off running after Mightyena***


	2. Let the torture begin

***Drags Dillon I room***

 **H: Oh, I see you all are back. Sorry about my kid brothers**

 **D: I'm being held here against my will**

 **H: You, go get ready school. Now**

 ***Dillon walks out***

 **Now then back to Fernos story**

* * *

 **Let the torture begin**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I switched it off and got out of bed. The new year began today so here we go. As I stepped into the shower I wondered how Derrick was doing with me not being around. I showered quickly and dried off by shacking my body and toweling off. I then back to my room and got dressed. My clothing choice today was Desert camouflage and a black shirt. I heard the rain pouring so I pulled on my hoodie and flipped the hood up. I grabbed my laptop and bag and headed for the main building. As I stepped out into the rain I curled my tail around my waist. I ran towards the building trying to keep as dry as possible. Once I got inside I walked into the cafeteria to see it full. People were looking at me like food. I stuck to the right side of the room and started looking for a seat. I found a whole table barren. So I sat down at it looking at people from under my hood. My ears picked up a conversation behind me.

"Why does he have his hood up. Its not raining in here" said a male voice.

"Yeah but look at his waist. Waist bands a different color" said a female voice.

"Maybe his a shy half breed. Very major college get a few or more" said another.

I was about to turn around and let them see my face when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

"Hey little freak. How about we show everyone your face" Melissa's voice said from behind me.

My eyes grew wide with fear. Before I could react my hood was roughly pulled off my head allowing everyone to see my face, ears, and cream hair. I looked around frightened. Then I saw a male get up and approach me. As he got there he threw a punch at my face which buckled under it and sent me to the floor.

"FREAKS LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" the male shouted to an up-roar of applause.

I felt blood ooze out of my nose telling me that my nose was indeed broken. As the two walked away towards people laughing and pointing at me I saw three concerned faces looking at me. Suddenly someone threw an orange at me hitting me square in the side of the head. At this I just got up and walked out heading for my dorm.

* * *

I closed the door to my dorm crying. _Is my life so fucking terrible. I knew going back to school was a bad choice._ I thought getting up. I heard the bell ring not caring anymore. Fuck school. Fuck the people going here. If anyone did care they'd come looking for me. Instead of going to the nurses to fix my nose I'm just going to let it bleed out. I sat down in the middle of the floor waiting to die.

*Jane's P.O.V*

As me, Josh, and Erica sat down at a desk I was still thinking about what happened to that Flareon morph. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as Mr. Marshal walked in.

"Good morning. My name is Mr. Marshal or to any active military or R.O.T.C Sergeant Marshal. Now I will begin with roll. Huey, Ferno" he started.

He looked around the class and found an empty seat.

"Ms. Bullock do you know were Mr. Huey is?" he asked one of the people that laughed at the Flareon.

"Oh, you mean the freak. I think he went and killed himself in his dorm. Why?" Bullock said trying to sound innocent.

"Ms. Ford please come with me. Bring your friends too" Mr. Marshal said very concerned.

We rushed out heading for the Flareons dorm.

*Ferno's P.O.V*

I was still laying on my floor when the door opened.

"Here he is. Shit his bleed all over the floor. Josh get something and plug his nose. I hope we can get him the right blood type" said one of the female voices.

I was then gently picked up and I felt two pieces of paper towel being put in my nose as I was being moved out of my room.

"Leave me alone. Nobody cares about me. Just let me die in peace" I said barely able to see.

"No. You need blood and I'm not letting a potential friend die in my arms. Plus we care about what happens to you" said the same voice.

I lost consciences and slipped into a black out.

I woke up again to see the same people sitting in the nurse's ward.

"Good your awake. You've been out cold for about two days. We've got all your missed work and they said you could turn it in when its done. Oh my names Jane Ford" said the first female.

I slowly sat up only to have a hand placed on my chest.

"Dude. You need to relax. Names Josh" said the male.

I looked over to the other female.

"And yours'?" I asked.

"Amy" she said.

I looked at each in turn and then noticed my laptop. I grabbed it off the bedside table and looked at the missing assignments.

"What's your name kid?" Josh asked.

"Lieutenant Ferno Huey" I said opening my laptop.

The picture of me in front of a Buffalo came up and I logined into and pulled up a Carnivore Ordermen event page.

"Carnivore Ordermen. Nice band choice" I heard Josh say right beside me.

I quickly closed my laptop and blushed.

"Don't worry we're all Ordermen fans. So do you know when and where the next performance is?" Jane said.

"Its in about three weeks. Hopefully I'll have enough blood to buy a ticket" I said sighing.

"Do want one of my extra tickets. I won them in a radio contest" Jane said.

I perked up smiling my ass off and tail wagging under the sheets.

"I'll take that as a yes. Get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow morning" Jane said kissing my cheek before she, Josh, and Amy left.

I laid back and smiled. _Well when everyone sees me tomorrow they'll officially say 'let the torture begin'._ I thought falling asleep.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. F.Y.I. Carnivore Ordermen is a band I may consider starting any song is either mine or another bands. So yeah there you go.**

 ***Buizel comes in***

 **Buizel: Hey Hound are you going to tell them about...**

 **H: Emma, go to your. We have P.T. soon**


	3. Welcome back Mr Huey

**I'm back with another chapter for this lovely Tuesday Night.**

 **Ferno: Well now that your here**

 **H:Oh haha very funny**

 **Emma: Come on guys lets go**

* * *

Welcome back Mr. Huey

* * *

I woke up to the nurse shaking me. I looked at her then the clock on the wall.

"Well better get to my room and change" I said getting off the hospital bed.

"Jane actually brought you some fresh clothes. Mr. Marshal said you had inspection today too" the nurse said handing me my full Marine uniform.

I thanked her and went to the shower that all nurse rooms had to have.

After I finished showering I pulled my uniform making sure that it was straight. Once it was I left after grabbing my bag and laptop. I walked out of the nurses ward to see that I was in the main building. I had forgotten about that feature. I walked towards the cafeteria stopping at the doors. Its now or never. I opened the door and every head in the room turned to glare at me. I quickly found Jane, Amy, and Josh sitting were they did three days ago. I walked over to them and I noticed that they all had coffee. I walked up behind Jane and wrapped her in a hug.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked indicating the seat.

"Nope. And here I didn't know if you liked coffee or not" Jane said handing me a cup as I sat down.

I took it and took a sip before a soccer ball hit the back of my head making me spill half my drink on my uniform. That got my rage meter to :ARCEUS HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL. I stood up picking up the ball.

"WHO THREW THIS!" I shouted for everyone to hear. Ithen put my other hand on the ball and popped it.

"Dude that was my only ball" said a male voice.

"Ash. Shut up" said another voice.

Before I could get to them Sergeant Marshal came in.

"ATTENTION!" He ordered.

Me and several other R.O.T.C Marines quickly snapped to attention.

"Line up behind Ferno" Marshal ordered.

All the M.R.O.T.C. rushed up behind me. _Please don't make us go to were I can be seen by all_ I thought.

"Company front and center, listen to Fernos command" Marshal ordered.

"Company forward March" I ordered everyone behind me.

We parade marched to the front of everyone making sure to keep a straight line. Marshal stood in front of me and pointed to were I was stopping.

"Company halt. About Face" I said giving the final orders.

We stood at attention for what felt like months.

"Ladies and gentlemen today I've asked every teacher to bring you to the football stadium so you can watch the Marines at work" He said turning to me "and welcome back Mr. Huey".

We stood at attention as he began the inspection. He looked at my cap and nodded in approval then looked at my uniform top.

"What happen Huey?" he asked me.

"Sir, I was drinking coffee and someone decided to be stupid and make me spill it on myself, sir" I said.

He turned and looked at the crowd of people. I looked and saw Jane, Amy, and Josh nodding my way. Jane blew me a kiss. I smiled slightly.

"Who ever made an active Marine ruin his uniform on inception day come here now" he said to the crowd.

After a few tense minutes the one named Ash stepped up.

"I did. And why's a freak in the military anyway. He shouldn't be on the front lines he should be in the science department having experiments done on him" Ash said getting applause and laughter from it.

Before Marshal could reply I heard a familiar voice.

"And what makes you think my brother should be there instead of on the front lines defending your freedom?" Derrick asked coming into view.

"He's a fre.." as all he could say before Derrick had him in a head lock.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. I'm only a few minutes drive away from this campus. I came to check Ferno and see who made him lose half his blood which I had to give. Now are you going to be good to him or do I have to keep coming back here?" he asked the scared kid.

"No sir" Ash replied.

Derrick released him straightening his uniform.

"I've got a spare uniform in the Buffalo. Jane told me this might happen. Jane would you go and get it please. Sergeant can you skip him until he gets a different uniform?" Derrick said.

"Sure" both Jane and Marshal said.

Jane rushed out and Marshal moved to the next person.

"Ferno, go change when Jane comes back then come back here" Derrick said.

"Sir, Yes, Sir" I said.

Jane was back in two minutes giving me the spare top and I rushed off to go change.

* * *

I was now standing in the middle of the football field which now housed a Marine elite obstacle course. At the end Derrick had pulled the Buffalo over. He was currently placing a fake bomb which I could not see because of a blindfold. I had seen everything else before the blindfold. Before I knew it the blindfold was removed replaced with the course again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen unlike standard courses this one will be view by college public only. Now then today the Marines will be crawling under barbed wire, swinging over spikes, non-lethal, scaling a wall, and finally working as a team will find a fake bomb with out a Huskie bomb detection unit" Sergeant Marshal said.

"Marines move as a unit. Number one motto: DON'T LEAVE A MAN BEHIND" Derrick said before starting the course.

We all took off running. I was the first there so I quickly crouched down and made sure everyone made it in first. I then followed to the swing. The girl that was behind me held a rope to each side for the swinger. Once I grabbed mine we swung over keeping up with everyone else. Then fate struck a light glared into my eyes blinding me before I knew it a smashed right into the wall.

"Commanding officer down" I heard a shout go up followed by several pairs of boots hitting the ground.

"Sir you need to get up. We're almost there" one said helping me up.

"Okay I'm good. Now up and over the wall" I said helping one start up.

As the last person started up I started as well. Just as I crest the top the light returned making me fall. But I didn't hit the ground but I felt skin in my face and body.

"We're not letting you die today sir. If you survived a bluntal attack you've more than gained my respect" said one of the other Marines.

"Thanks to all of you. Now to that Buffalo" I ordered after being put back on the ground.

We ran towards the Buffalo only to have the light return yet again.

"The hell" I said before a shadow blocked the light.

"Its Ash and his friends are trying to get you killed sir" The Marine said.

We made it to the Buffalo and we piled in. I took the drivers seat as everyone took their seats. I turned the vehicle on and activated the warning lights.

"Lets see if I were a fake bomb were would I be?" I asked everyone.

"Sir the middle of the field. It just seems obvious" a female Marine said.

I nodded and headed for the middle of the field. I stopped and Looked around. I saw some upturned dirt and activated the bomb removal arm. Ilooked at the guy behind me's name tag.

"Jenson. Remove the bomb" I said.

"Yes sir" Jenson said while moving the arm around.

Then a new light got his eyes this time and he accidently stabbed the ground hard detonating real explosives. The truck rocked hard. I hit my head on the center column knocking myself out. _Damn it. These bastards aren't going to give it a rest_ I thought as blackness over to me.

* * *

 **H: Get that Fucking stretcher over here now**

 **Who ever planted real explosives better be ready when Ferno wakes up. Next Chapter will be at the concert. See yeah. And if it seems I'm going to far on one chapter feel free to notify me. Thanks!**


	4. Concert time

**Hey I'm back and this time the Carnivore Ordermen are playing. Only three songs will be sang. They are: My demons (Starset), Carnivore (Starset), and You're my everything (Carnivore Ordermen). Here we go.**

* * *

Concert Time

* * *

It was finally September 12 and the Carnivore Ordermen concert. I got up and got dressed in pure black clothes and dragged out my chest I bought last weekend when we went into town. I opened it and pulled out exact replicas of Carnivore's shoulder pads and gauntlets. I put them on just as a knock on the door came. I went and answered it to see Jane, Josh, and Amy were standing in front of my door wearing each of the bands specific gear. Amy was wearing drummer Predator's left shoulder pad and had his star tattoo on her left eye. Josh wore bass guitarist Tigers sleeveless jacket and had his hair off to one side. Finally Jane was wearing the same thing I was.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

They nodded and we headed for the concert which was ironic because they were playing on campus. We left my dorm building heading for the football field. As we got closer to it I could see a line already formed. We got in line and I didn't feel conscious about my look or attire. The line slowly moved forward until it got to us.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the freak. I'm sorry I was told not to let you in freak. Out of the damn line" said Ash who was bouncer for this.

Before I could respond someone shoved me out of the line and said "Yeah freak. Hey Ash." I looked at my friends and nodded for them to go in. Jane had to be pulled in by Josh and Amy. The finished filing in and Ash followed them in closing the door. I sat down on the curb thinking about how life treated me. That what I was thinking about until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see all the band members.

"I see your an Ordermen but why are you out here instead of in there with your friends?" asked Carnivore a Houndoom morph.

Its good to know that you're not the only morph in the world just on campus.

"A fucking stupid classmate kept me from going in Carnivore. His an asshole" I said getting up.

I could see Carnivore was thinking about something then he smiled.

"How would like to sing with the band kid?" he asked.

I nodded and reply and he motioned for me to follow them into the stadium. As we got closer to the stage Carnivore handed me a pin saying 'Honorary Band Member'.

"Do you have anyone special in the audience?" Carnivore asked.

"I have three friends. They're names are Jane, Josh, and Amy" I responded.

"Alright. Stay here until Carnivore announces your name. What is your name and do you know My Demons?" BoneCrusher, the back up bass, said.

I nodded to both and said my name and they walked out on stage to cheers and applause. Carnivore held up his hands to silence the crowd.

"Heeellllo SHOCKER COMMUNITY COLLEGE ARE YOU NEED TO ROCK!" He shouted.

More cheers went up and he silenced them again.

"Before we begin the band as an honorary member. Help us get out. Ferno, Ferno" Carnivore began.

"FERNO, FERNO, FERNO!" The crowd shouted my name.

I saw Carnivore motion for me to come out and I did as My Demons started up.

 _Mayday! Mayday! This ship is slowly sinking They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling They're all around me circling like vultures They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

 _WASH AWAY MY COLORS Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything Okay, okay, okay Okay okay okay_

 _We are one and the same Oh you take all the pain away, away, away Away, away, away_

 _Save me if I become My Demons_

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over It takes control and drags me into nowhere I need you help, I can't fight this forever I know you're watching, I can feel you out there_

 _Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay Okay, okay, okay We are one and the same oh you take all the pain away, away, away Away, away, away_

 _Save me if I become My Demons_

 _Take me over the walls below Fly forever Don't let me go I need a savior to heal my pain When I become my worst enemy The enemy_

 _Take me high and I'll sing You make everything okay We are one and the same You take all the pain away_

 _Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay okay okay Okay okay okay_

 _We are one and the same Oh you take all of the pain away away away away away away_

 _Save me if I become My Demons_

 _Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay okay okay Okay okay okay_

 _We are one and the same Oh you take all of the pain away away away Away away away_

 _Save me if I become My Demons_

Everybody cheered as we finished the song. Now I understand why most bands are sweaty. Carnivore removed the microphone and looked out over the crowd.

"Alright now its time for the why we call ourselves the Carnivore Ordermen and for Ferno here to sing it" He said putting it back and backing up.

I took my place right behind it and they started playing again.

 _All my life they let me know how far I would not go but inside the beast still grows waiting chewing through the ropes_ _who are you to change this world Silly boy, not ones needs to hear you words Let it go_

 _Carnivore! Carnivore_

 _Won't you come digest me?_  
 _Take away everything I am_  
 _Bring it to an end_  
 _Carnivore! Carnivore_  
 _Could you come and change me?_  
 _Take away everything I am_  
 _Everything I am_

 _I will hide myself below_ _I'll be what you wanted_

 _Kept inside I won't let go_ _'Till I burn beyond control_

 _Who are you to change this world? Silly Boy No one needs to hear your words. Let it go_

 _Carnivore! Carnivore_  
 _Won't you come digest me?_  
 _Take away everything I am_  
 _Bring it to an end_  
 _Make me fall. Make me bleed_  
 _Go ahead and change me?_  
 _Take away everything I am_  
 _Everything I am_

 _Never enough (who I am is not good enough)_  
 _Never enough (who I am)_

 _Carnivore! Carnivore_  
 _Won't you come digest me?_  
 _Take away everything I am_  
 _Bring it to an end_  
 _Carnivore! Carnivore_  
 _Could you come and change me?_  
 _Take away everything I am_  
 _Everything I am_

The song finished and everyone actually applauded me even though I was a morph.

"FERNO FERNO FERNO" they cheered.

Carnivore came up behind me and clapped my shoulder.

"Ready for a duet?" he asked.

"Yes" I responded.

As soon as those words left my mouth a slow synthesized song started. Carnivore brought over another microphone and we stepped up.

 _OOooooooooooo_

 _When I look for you_ _in a crowd of haters I want you to know that every time I think about you I want you to know that your_

 _Your my everything in this world_

 _In this life no one see's me as an equal But when you look at me I see that cute little blush and I know your my everything_

 _Its okay to let feelings be shared Because I love you_

 _I'm looking forward to our future But I can't get past those beautiful eyes_

 _And I know you think the same thing because you blush and looked away shy_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Your my everything_

I finished the song as a huge cheer was heard. Next thing I knew Jane was on stage hugging me. I looked over at Carnivore talking to someone and they smiled at us.

"Ferno that was beautiful" Jane said before kissing me on the lips.

Gasps were heard as I knew the big screen was on. So I wrapped my hands around her and held her there kissing her in front of everyone. _Its a good day_ I thought as the lights faded out on stage.

* * *

 **Now thats how you get a girl. Ha anyway rated, subscribe, review see you all later. BOOOM!**


	5. I've had enough

**Hey I'm back and this time Ferno hits his breaking point with Ash. Also there will be a major ass fight.**

* * *

 **I've had enough**

* * *

I woke up to feeling Jane laying on me. I smiled knowing that I had girlfriend that's beautiful in my eyes. I looked over at the cock and decided it was time to get dressed and ready for a new day at Hell University. I gently shock Jane and saw her wake up.

"Morning" I said kissing her head.

"Morning Ferno" Jane replied snuggling deeper into my chest fur.

I got up holding her. We had been dating for two weeks. we kept it low profile around everyone except my company and our friends. I could trust them with my life.

"Come on. You need to go get ready for classes and so do I. I'll meet you in the cafeteria" I said kissing her on the lips.

As we broke apart she nodded and left. "See you soon" was her final reply.

I went into my room and grabbed a pair of pants and my new Carnivore Ordermen shirt that Carnivore himself paid for. It good to know people are there for you. All well. I quickly took my shower, dried off, and got dressed. As I left my room I noticed a piece of colored paper and black letter on it. It said 'So you and little miss sut are dating. I can't wait to talk about this when you two are together. Signed Ash.' I wadded the paper up, threw it into the waist basket, and ran for Ash. I was now out for blood.

I ran into the cafeteria looking around for Ash.

"And heres the sluts boyfriend" he said.

Everyone started to laugh at me and Jane. I slow stalked over to him setting fire into my palms. As I got up to him he had fear drawn on his face. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the floor.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT" I shouted picking him up. "Why don't you fight me instead of hiding behind all your bitches" I said backing up taking up a fighting stance.

Ash got and threw a punch at me but I caught it and broke his hand.

"I've had enough of this freak shit" I said kneeing him.

Ash slouched over and I brought him up over my back and shoulder and threw him hard onto his back. He recovered and kicked me. I again grabbed his attack and spun him and let him fly into a trash can. I slowly walked over to him only to have Sergeant Marshal can out of no were and used a Korean nerve pinch. I went down on my knees and was stunned.

"Why can't I move?" I asked.

"Because you almost killed this student you are going to your dorm and staying there for a few days" Marshal said.

I was picked up by some of my company and carried out of the building. I was taken all the way to my dorm and placed on my couch.

"Ferno. What you did was stupid and awesome at the same time. Get some rest. Wednesday's Morning P.T. to the base and back is still scheduled" Alex, an Australian, said.

I nodded and decided to get comfortable because getting nerve pinched takes awhile to go away. As the door open and closed and I slowly went to sleep.

* * *

 **Yeah short chapter so what sue me.**

D:I wish I could

E:Dillon leave him alone he goes to Iraq soon.

 **Not really I** **just say that so they'll leave me alone for a few hours or days. HAHAHAHAH. STAY COOL GUYS AND GALS**


	6. Fall Break with Janes family

**Here's Warheart.**

 **Haha hey guys and gals I'm back with another exciting chapter.**

* * *

 **Fall Break with Jane's family**

* * *

We waited under the train station roof in a down pour. Fall break was set to start today but I was nervous about meeting Jane's family. They didn't know she was dating a morph let alone how long. The train finally pulled in and we boarded heading to a private compartment. As we sat down the conductor came and checked our ticket. As we got our tickets back I noticed the platform was still deserted.

"Excuse me but aren't there going to be more people?" Jane asked the conductor.

"Oh no miss. We always get a few people from here. Its really rare to get more. Any way enjoy for trip" The conductor said walking off.

As soon as he left the train started moving and Jane climbed into my lap. I smiled and pulled her closer. I was still nervous about meeting her parents.

"I hope they are excepting of me" I said.

"They will be...hopefully" Jane said.

We sat there the whole ride. It must have been around one in the afternoon when we pulled into our stop. We got up, grabbed our bags, exited the train car. e looked around until we saw Jane's name on a sign. She dropped her bag and ran over to her family. I smiled as I grabbed her bag and walked over to them. When I got closer Jane's father saw me and pushed her behind me.

"Was he following you the whole trip?" he asked her getting in a fighting stance.

"Dad don't you dare hurt my boyfriend" Jane said as I walked past her father and sat our bags down.

I noticed she had a little brother looking at me curiously. I smiled at him before a fist contacted with my face.

"Dad!" Jane shouted.

"I will not tolerate a morph is this house no matter if his your boyfriend or not" her father said.

I got back up and shook my buzzy head. I saw he threw another punch but I grabbed his hand.

"Sir I don't want to report you to the authorities. Because you just struck a Marine" I said releasing his hand.

"What. Jane is this true?" Jane's mother asked.

"Yes mom. He is a Marine and my boyfriend" Jane said.

"I'm sorry sir. I do not know what came over me. Carl Ford. This is my wife Amanda Ford. And our son Daniel" Jane's father said starting fresh.

"I'm Ferno Huey" I replied.

"Great now that we've been introduced lets get to the house. I have a ham in the oven" Amanda said.

We all nodded and I picked up the bags heading for the family car. _Maybe this won't be so bad_ I thought as we approached a Dodge Charger.

* * *

 **Hey sorry for the short chapter but at least you get to meet Jane's family. HAHA. See ya**


	7. Fall Break dinner

**Hey I'm back after working on pokewarrior and my AVP story my strange family. Any way to the story.**

 **F: Finally  
**

 **GODDAMNIT, Carson!**

* * *

 **Fall Break Dinner**

* * *

The Charger pulled up to a mansion sized house in the middle of nowhere.

"I didn't think you lived in a mansion" I said as we stopped.

"Oops" Jane said as we started getting out.

I smirked as Carl and I went and grabbed the bags. He insisted on carrying both to make up for earlier. So I decided to let him.

"So Ferno, do you like roasted Golduck?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. Its served more on the base at holidays than at my house anyway" I replied.

She smiled as Daniel rushed into the house. Carl followed and I let Jane and Amanda go before me.

"Dinner will be in a few minutes. So go do what you wanted to" Amanda said heading towards the kitchen.

I looked at Jane just as she pulled me into her room. She threw me onto her bed as she locked her door. She then laid down on top of me.

"So... why lock the door?" I asked as I brought her into a deep kiss.

We broke when we needed air.

"So I could have you all to myself" she said leaning down to my neck and smelled it. I don't know why but I enjoyed it.

"DINNERS READY!" Amanda shouted.

"Damn it. Just when it was getting interesting" she complained getting up.

"Hey how about we do it when dinners done. Say like it as a second dinner" I said seductively.

We both busted out laughing at that. We never got no more then just kissing. We left her room and joined the rest of her family in the dining room. Besides roasted Psyduck there as potatoes, green beans, slaw, and rolls.

"Go ahead and dig in everyone" Amanda said.

And that's what we did for the entire night was eat. After we all finished Jane yawned and pulled me back to her room where e both feel asleep in our clothes.

 _This is going to be a great week break_ I thought as my dreams to over.


	8. Start of a new 9 weeks

**Finally I'm back, and don't you say anything Ferno.**

 **Carson: I'd like to be woken up in my story soon.**

 **Ferno: Hounds had a lot on his plate.**

 ***Pulls out gun* Why do I even bother.**

* * *

 **Start of a new 9 weeks**

* * *

I was just getting out of my dorm shower when thunder clapped outside. We had been back since the weekend. As I entered the main room I noticed Jane was sleeping on my couch fully dressed. I smiled and shook her awake.

"Is it time for school?" Jane asked groggy.

I heard the bell ring and she quickly shot up. We had to run through the rain and made it to first block.

"I thought you too won't make it" Amy said as we sat down.

"I think we over slept just a little bit" I said taking out my history book.

After all the students came in and sat down Sergeant Marshal came into the room just as the late bell rang.

"Good morning and welcome back. Now last time we were together we were just now discussing The First PokeMorph Genocide of WWII" Sgt. Marshal said turning on a slideshow.

The pictures showed different pokemorphs in different stages of starvation and death. All these pictures made me close my eyes and look away. Apparently Marshal saw me and turned off the slideshow.

"That's just scratching the surface of the horrid ordeal. Not all Pokemorphs that entered those camps survived. Which reminds me we will be taking a full day trip in a week" Sgt. Marshal said handing out the reminder slips. After that we turned our books to the page we would be reading today.

* * *

After my final class which was Biology I headed down to the soccer fields for our little rec game. As I got their I saw the ball coming straight for me. I smirked and chested the ball back down on the ground. The was in a domed building where we could play due to the storm. I threw my bag down by everyone else's and kicked it back. I ran over to every one and we began our rec game. We had picked teams before school let out during gym. I was the goalkeeper for Josh's team. As we played I noticed several of the soccer team players come and watch the game. As the ball as kicked towards me I quickly ran and headed back into the game field away from my goal. We had been playing for probably an hour when the rest of the soccer team entered and all attention was on me. I didn't mind. As the last few minutes of the game neared the score was still tied to zero. The ball was kicked back at me and I caught it before it made it in. I motioned for all my teammates to go long. I kicked the ball straight to closest player nearest the goal. They kicked it in and scored just as the game ended.

"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shouted as we had finally scored.

"That's what I'm talking about" Josh said being the one who scored the winning goal into a team hug. I smiled as I ran over to join them just to be team hugged the sme way but with me being put up on their shoulders.

"Ferno, Ferno, Ferno" they all said.

After we all had went back to our dorms I found a note on my door that said :" You have some skill. Come see us after school tomorrow for a chance to make the team".

I nodded and went into my dorm closing it. "The start of a new 9 weeks" I said to no one inparticular.


	9. Halloween concert tryouts

**I am about to fucking break my fucking computer. I had to try three time to get this up.**

* * *

 **Halloween Concert tryouts**

* * *

I was currently sitting at our table with Jane in my lap and two of my company members. Josh had found out about the Halloween concert and had brought us in here before 8 in the morning. I could sing as everyone found out at the Carnivore Oredermen concert. Jax could play the drums, while Emma could play a songs opening on a synthizer. I was currently entertaining everyone with some fire figures made out of fire and aurora. Yes My mother was a Lucario.

"Ok guys we're up with our song" Josh said looking at my special effects.

"I guess I'm doing this during our tryout?" I asked him.

He nodded and I laughed. We got up and I quickly made four Reapers and Nightmares for our song. Once I had them up I quickly made sure they knew what to do which was fly around above the judges and run around them giving the appearance of a nightmare world.

We got on stage and I could see all the other bands there watching. I shot a quick glare at Josh.

"So why eight?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to go before Ash's band" he replied.

I nodded in agreement the we started.

Nightmare!  
Now your nightmare comes to life.

Dragged you down below,  
Down to the Devil's show,  
To be his guest forever.  
Peace of mind is less than never!  
Hate to twist your mind,  
But God ain't on your side,  
An old acquaintance severed.  
Burn the world your last endeavor!

Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air,  
Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal).  
So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head,  
You're now a slave until the end of time here.  
Nothing stops the madness,  
Turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger.

You should have known,  
The price of evil!  
And it hurts to know that you belong here,  
Yeah,  
Oooooooh,  
It's your fucking nightmare!  
While your nightmare comes to life.

The Reapers came out of the back stage area and started flying around everyone. Some reached out and touched the Reapers and got burned.

Can't wake up in sweat,  
Cause it ain't over yet,  
Still dancing with your demons.  
Victim of your own creation!  
Beyond the will to fight,  
Where all that's wrong is right,  
Where hate don't need a reason.  
Loathing self-assassination!

You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight  
And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel).  
So sedated as they medicate your brain,  
And while you slowly go insane they tell you,  
"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"!

You should have known,  
The price of evil!  
And it hurts to know that you belong here,  
Yeah.  
No one to call,  
Everybody to fear!  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear,  
Yeah,  
Oooooooh,  
It's your fucking nightmare!  
Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

The Nightmares came out and the Reapers got on them and rode around the auditorium.

(Maniacal laughter)  
Fight (fight!), not to fail (fail!),  
Not to fall (fall!),  
Or you'll end up like the others.  
Die (die!), die again (die!),  
Drenched in sin (sin!),  
With no respect for another!  
Oh!

Down (down!), feel the fire (fire!),  
Feel the hate (hate!),  
Your pain is what we desire.  
Lost (lost!), hit the wall (wall!),  
Watch you crawl (crawl!),  
Such a replaceable liar.

And I know you hear their voices,  
(Calling from above)  
And I know they may seem real.  
(These signals of love)  
But our life's made up of choices,  
(Some without appeal)  
They took for granted your soul,  
And it's ours now to steal.  
As your nightmare comes to life!

I slowly made them disappear and I formed them back into a fire ball.

You should have known,  
The price of evil!  
And it hurts to know that you belong here,  
Yeah.  
No one to call,  
Everybody to fear!  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear,  
Yeah,  
Oooooooh,  
It's your fucking nightmare!

I brought the fire ball close to my mouth and I ate it. As the final part came on I breathed it out in one big controlled breath. As the last finished Josh said "Welcome to the Nightmare realm".

Everyone cheered as the we bowed.

"I think we've made a decision" on the judges said.

"Mr. Huey what is your band called. Because you've got the gig" another said.

We cheered as every other band cheered with us.

"Hey how able we call our selves 'Legion of Nightmares'" Amy said.

We all agreed on the name and I decided to do one more effect. I quickly made a miniature version of a nightmare and sent it galloping into the audience and I made it disappear. We all bowed and left the stage.

This could be fun.

* * *

 **Ok so after some computer issues and updates I can finally write my Fanfics. Anyway see you all later.**


	10. Ash you are expelled

**And now for the trip to a historical war site.**

* * *

 **Ash you are expelled**

* * *

I was currently four in the morning. Everyone in Marshal's first block was sitting in the cafeteria waiting to get on a bus. I was trying not to slam my head down onto the table from the lack of full sleep. Ay came over carrying five cups of coffee. As she handed them out I heard Ash shout something from across the room. I turned around only to have a football hit my face. I quickly caught the ball and held my nose. Everyone except for my group laughed. I looked at the ball and saw it was one of the schools.

"Stealing Ash. That's a new low even for you" I said chucking it back at him.

He caught it but he dropped it because I had put enough force behind it. As we all returned to our normal activates Marshal came into the room. He did a head count and nodded.

"Listen up. The charter bus company has sent us a bus to take over to the camp. When we get there I want to see nothing but respect for the deceased and any family member there. Now load up" he said.

We all stood up and headed for the bus. I got on and immediately had paper balls thrown at me. I ignored them and found a seat behind the driver. Jane sat down next to me with Josh and Amy on the other side of the aisle with ax and Emma sat behind us. Marshal came on and did another head count. He turned to the driver and nodded that we were ready to go. We pulled out of campus and I noticed my brothers Buffalo was waiting on the other side of the fence.

"Oh, your brother will be coming with us. Anyone we does something bad on this trip will be brought back" Marshal said.

I looked back just the Buffalo came to life and started following us. We got onto the main highway and headed for the camp.

* * *

When we got to the camp we were split into groups of five and against my will I was paired up with Ash and three of his friends. Our groups guide decided to start with the crematory. As we went in the guides pager went off.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to have to help with a demonstration. So until I'm back you all will be here" He said leaving us.

Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen. As to say it was true I was knocked out.

When I woke up I was in an tight space. There was a burning feeling and I could feel the air was smoky. When I moved I was burned by a metal piece beside me. _I'm in the oven_ I thought.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I started kicking at the door but it wouldn't budge. I was starting to feel sick with my breaths.

*Jane's P.O.V*

When we entered the Crematory I immediately heard a familiar voice. It was quickly followed by something hitting something. I looked and saw an oven door move. I quickly went over to Marshal and Ferno's brother who was in our group.

"Mr. Marshal, Some one's in the oven and it smells like their burning alive" I said.

Ferno's brother sniffed the air and his eyes went wide. He dashed over the oven. He crouched down and put the fire out. He then got up and tried to open the door.

Whoever was in there heard all the noises outside and it said "HELP ME!"

I gasped as I heard Ferno's voice. His brother was trying to open the oven door when three of the guides came back and started helping him.

*Ferno's P.O.V*

I had heard someone trying to open the door followed by three voices coming to help it. I pulled my legs back and helped as well and as best as I could. After the tenth time the door opened and I was quickly pulled out and into the fresh air which attacked my lungs. I knelt down and took in deep breaths. I saw two pairs of knees land beside me. Then a pair of arms rapped around me.

"Ferno are you okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah" I coughed out.

"What group where you in?" Derrick asked.

"Ash's group" I said finally getting my normal breathing back.

Derrick shot up and yelled out for Ash and his group. They came forward with shocked faces.

"Why did you put my brother in an oven and attempt to kill him?" Derrick asked them.

"Because we've had enough of morphs taking over our lives. He needs to die and I will be to it" Ash said pulling out a knife.

He lunched at me but Derrick blocked his way therefor being stabbed in the heart.

"No!" I shouted jumping onto Ash punching him in the face.

He threw me off and lunged at me again. I channeled some aurora and put up and box around him slowly making it close on him.

"Ferno that's enough" I heard Marshal say.

I let the aurora die away and five police men came into the room.

"Ash you are under arrest for first degree and attempted murder" One said putting him in handcuffs.

"Oh and I called the school board. You are here by expelled from Shocker. I hope your parents leave you in jail" Marshal said.

I was bent over Derricks body crying. I had just lost my only other family member. I felt hands on my shoulder as two people picked up his body I quickly grabbed the keys to the Buffalo.

"I'll drive it back to the base" I said heading towards the Buffalo.

As I got in everyone got on the bus and we started back. But hung back a little. _If Ash gets bailed I hope nobody stops me from killing him. He deserves it_ I thought continuing towards the base.

* * *

 **Ferno: Why did you kill him off.**

 **Hound: Because I wanted to some rivalry between you and Ash. Duh.**

 **Carson: Is that the same reason you killed off my father.**

 **H: Nope I've learned if you use to mush of one attack and hold it to long you die. Any way... See you all next time.**

 ***Hands smacks me***

 **SONOFABITCH**


End file.
